kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Issei Kurosaki
is a Kamen Rider that only appears in Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (when he tries to destroy all humanity). He transforms using the power of the gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power exceeds the power of most Riders. Issei Kurosaki Age unknown, is the user of the Caucasus Zecter and is ZECT's strongest soldier. Usually seen with a single blue rose. History He first appeared when he kills Kamen Rider Hercus via Hyper Clock Up and drops his blue rose at the corpse. One day later, he was sent by ZECT to go aboard on a missile which was heading for the meteor. However Kabuto and Gatack were able to get into the missile. Though at first both riders are outmatched by Caucasus via Hyper Zecter, but Gatack successfully held him off before executing Kabuto as he quickly confiscated the Hyper Zecter and ejected him at the disposal hatch. Kabuto sends Gatack back to the Earth via an escape pod as he completely exhausted. But this doesn't stop Caucasus from having his revenge and kills Gatack by smashing the escape pod's mirror though Kabuto had predicted this and uses the Hyper Zecter to prevent Gatack's death and kills Caucasus by kicking him to the missile before it hits the meteor. Rider War Kamen Rider Caucasus was one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Caucasus appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Battride War II Caucasus reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II as a boss. Kamen Rider Caucasus Kamen Rider Caucasus transforms using the power of his gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power easily exceeds the power of all the other Riders. - Rider= *'Rider Height': 199 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5t *'Kicking Power': 8t *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.0s }} Weapons/Gear Caucasus Kabutech Zecter Used by Issei Kurosaki, this Zecter allows the wearer to transform into Caucasus. The design is a gold Atlas beetle, which is also called as a "Caucasus beetle". Rider Beat as performed on this Zecter is used to initiate a tachyon-charged punch or kick. Rider Brace Installed onto the right arm, this is the transformation tool used for the Kabutech Zecters. The Caucasus Zecter flies onto the Brace and automatically shifts into a vertical position, starting the transformation. Hyper Zecter Installed onto the left waist buckle of the Rider Belt, this Zecter features the Hyper Clock Up function and the Maximum Rider Power function. Hyper Clock Up allows the Rider to freely control time, and Maximum Rider Power pulls out the power of the Masked Rider System to the highest possible level. It is used to initiate the Rider Punch or Rider Kick attack. On a side note, while Kabuto activates Hyper Clock Up by slapping the button on the Hyper Zecter, Caucasus uses it by slapping the right waist-pad instead. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Caucasus': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Caucasus. Used by Kamen Rider Diend to summon Kamen Rider Caucasus. First used to battle the Oni Rider Brothers, Caucasus is quickly possessed by Kintaros. It is also one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. Notes * In ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' PS2 video game, Caucasus is voiced by Jōji Nakata instead of Musashi.